


[9]老凡兄弟会升学会议

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Summary: 面对高中升学，老凡兄弟会里的人的选择。
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398





	[9]老凡兄弟会升学会议

“我，我要和家人一起去越南了。”克莱说。  
老凡兄弟会的升学会议，第一条就是十分劲爆的消息。  
“什么？是真的吗？”槌哥说。  
“什么时候去？”陶侃说。  
“越，越，越南在哪里啊？”吉米说。  
“越南在亚洲那边。”小凡搭着槌哥的肩说。  
“都听我说完——”克莱说，“我爸妈在越南投资了一家鞋厂，本来想着高中读个一两年再过去的，可是中国人建设搞得太快了，没10个月厂房就建得差不多了，关键是建筑质量也符合标准。我爸妈上周通知我，说在那边联系好了一家国际学校，初中毕业之后就过去入学。所以，情况就是这样。”  
“哇哦，克莱要成大少爷了。”吉米说。  
大家笑了起来。  
“其他人呢？有安排了没？”小凡说。  
“我应该会和槌哥一家学校。”陶侃说。  
“我，我会去丹佛。”吉米说。  
“我也会去科泉。”小凡看了看槌哥，然后叹了口气，继续说：“看来老凡兄弟会是要散了。”  
“嘿，别这么说，只要大家都还在，老凡兄弟会就不会散。”槌哥说。  
“兄夫说得好——”陶侃在一旁起哄。  
“对！”克莱接过这茬。  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”五个人笑了起来。咖啡厅的其他人齐刷刷地往他们那儿看。  
“你起啥哄，你要帮我看好我的宝贝，别让他被泡走了。”小凡对陶侃说。  
“我不会的！”槌哥说。  
“我知道，开玩笑而已。”  
一旁的克莱一直笑到现在。  
小凡用力地拍了他大腿一下，克莱整个人弹了起来，这番动静又引得大家朝这儿看。克莱在安静的尴尬声中缓缓坐下了，途中，他听见4人在憋笑。  
“你还，还得跟很多人道别吧，不，不只是我们。”吉米说。  
“是啊，还有很多人。管他呢，毕业前再说吧，走，去不去打棒球？”  
“好啊，来就来。”陶侃说。  
“那就走吧。”槌哥说。  
5人在众目光的注视下小心翼翼地站了起来，蹑手蹑脚地出了咖啡厅的门后飞快地往棒球场跑去。


End file.
